


Little Tree

by S_unglasses (kingslayersrogue)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Baby Fic, Bets and all, But like a hot idiot in love, Clarke is Clarke, Cute little games, Dad!Kane, F/M, Fluff, Grounder Celebrations, Grounder baby showers, Hopefully you'll have to visit the dentist, I 100 percent support baby theory, I love these dorks, It's real guys, Just So We're Clear, Kabby, Kid Fic, Light Angst, Love, Marcus being an idiot, Marcus is an insecure Daddy, Nothing Major I promise, Protective Marcus Kane, Racing to save the future, Separation, The Kabby Kid, Trash for kabby, Unplanned Pregnancy, WOOO PARTY, Which is exactly whats needed, Which means brutally honest in the best way, While not dying, cuteness, happiness, obv, raven is raven, tooth rotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingslayersrogue/pseuds/S_unglasses
Summary: Chancellor-Dr.Abigail Griffin works herself to the bone, doesn't eat, doesn't sleep, at least not enough as she should or own her own time. It takes the combined force of her assistant and nearly adoptive son Dr. Eric Jackson and her, oh she doesn't even know what to call him, partner Commander Marcus Kane to keep her on her feet and off the floor collapsed from exhaustion.But what happens when it isn't just her anymore? What happens when there's a tiny little person depending on her to take her own advice and take care of herself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little thing I wanted to do because BABY THEORY IS FUCKING REAL EVERYONE FACE FACTS ABBY IS FUCKING PREGNANT AND WE ALL KNOW IT

“Abby, you have to take better care of yourself.” Jackson’s argument or anyone’s argument in this field was pointless, put pressed anyway. “This is more important.” He crosses his arms, giving her a disappointed look. “You’ve done inventory every day for the past two weeks. The most we’ve used was some minor antibiotics.” She rolls her eyes, only because she knows he’s right. “I’ll eat later, remember hope--.”

 

“For the best, prepare for the worst. I know. You used that same argument the last 5 times we’ve done this. You’re not shaking me this time.” She raises her eyebrows in challenge. “What makes you think that.” She can’t even finish being smug before Marcus walks in, already wearing the same disappointed look as Jackson. “I’ve got backup.” Abby gives her protegee a pointed look, mouthing ‘ _ tattletale’ _ at him. Marcus nods his head towards the door, but her feet remain firmly planted.  _ “Abigail.” _

 

“Yes?” He lowers his head, drumming his fingers against his bicep, radiating authority. Authority which she never really followed, to begin with. “You're not getting out of this, it’s two against one.”

 

“Three against one.” Clarke walks up, standing next to Marcus. Same position and everything. Abby turns to Jackson, even more, annoyed than before. Well, as annoyed as you can be when your daughter shows up for a surprise visit. She’ll have to ask her about it later. “Really, her too?” He shrugs, “I just got lucky on that one.” She feels like a child, it’s funny being scolded by your family. Especially your daughter. More cold silence ensues, it’s a standoff between the three most stubborn people in all of Arkadia. Jackson’s exasperated sigh breaks the staring contest. “I’ll cut you a deal, go eat, sleep  _ a human amount _ , and tomorrow we can run those blood tests you’ve been dying to do for some reason. Ok?” If Marcus reacted to the possibility of a mandatory blood draw, no one noticed. “Deal, let’s go get some dinner.” Marcus shakes his head, holding up his right arm. “Breakfast,” he says, slightly amused. Abby looks at the watch in horror. Her body schedule was so messed up her perception of time was like trying to see through a waterfall. Blurry and messed up. “I always liked breakfast better anyways.” 

 

*******

 

Breakfast is an assortment of fresh fruits, a handful of nuts and a slice of day old bread. She, Marcus, and Clarke sit in the back corner of the mess hall. Hoping to be able to enjoy their meal uninterrupted. “So, what made you leave Polis?”    
  


“Lexa had some things to do in TonDc, I figured I’d stop by for a bit.” Abby nodded, trying to hide the hurt in her eyes. Clarke hadn’t been home for more than a week since the Ark Fall. “What’s the blood test Jackson promised you for?” 

 

“Cataloguing to see what we need in order to be prepared for another disaster,” Marcus said between bites of bland toast. “Isn’t it  _ incredible _ how threats to the human race have become normal?” Marcus and Clarkes easy flowing, but dark, humor confused Abby. She didn’t know whether to be happy that they got along, or scared at how easily they joke at  _ everyone _ dying. She squeezed Marcus’ hand under the table, he gets the message. Changing the topic to something much more light-hearted. She’s not used to the quiet, it’s unsettling. Gives her the feeling that it’s too peaceful for something bad  _ not  _ to happen. “Where is everyone? There are normally more people running around.”

 

“In light of the recent lack of death threats, I gave everyone a few days off. Only essential jobs are being completed.” She nodded, even letting a small smile creep onto her face. Things had been hectic after the battle of the mountain, nearly 4 months after you could still sometimes hear anguished shouts echoing around camp. In her case, the nightmares had faded after the first night with Marcus.

 

She’d woken up soaked in sweat and throat dry from crying out both in the dream and reality. Marcus had been the one to wake her up and hold her as snippets of the awful thing flashed in her mind’s eye, the pain in her leg making it seem more real. 

 

He’d held her until the tears and little shivers stopped,  soothing and assuring her that he got them too that she wasn’t the only one. What he didn’t say, and what to weeks of gentle coaxing was that every night he dreamt of her. Strapped to that table with those horrible men draining her, the blood spilling from the gaping wounds in her body. 

 

She asked him to stay and he did, along with every night after that. They slept curled around each other, finding strength and solace within each other's arms until one night something  _ shifted. _

 

She blushed at the memories of the first  _ night _ she spent with him, and all the others after that. “Where you just then?” Clarke asks, giving Abby an odd look. “Just lost in thought.” Her daughter gets up and presses a kiss to her mother’s cheek, even mussing Marcus’ hair. “I’m gonna go surprise Raven, make sure she rests Kane.” Despite the slight ache in her heart, Abby lets her go without struggle, she’s not the only one who’s missed Clarke’s presence in camp. “As Wanheda bids,” Marcus says, guiding her out of the mess hall with an arm draped over her shoulders and a small kiss on her temple.

 

*******

 

The sky has gone to oranges and purples when she wakes secure in Marcus’ arms. There’s still a deep set tiredness in her bones but a smile on her face nonetheless as she slips carefully out of his embrace. Only to double over at the  _ crippling  _ wave of nausea sends her running towards their bathroom. 

 

Marcus is by her side in an instant, holding her hair back and rubbing soothing circles on her back as she expels what little breakfast was sitting in her stomach. A second bout crashes over and she’s left gagging, nothing left in her stomach but plenty of bile coating her tongue. “I’m calling Jackson,” Marcus says, acting as if she’s contracted the plague instead of just an upset stomach. “ _ Marcus,” _ she warns but he already has the radio in hand. 

 

He escorts her to medical himself, holding her hand and checking for a fever at least five times. Normally, she’d push his hand away, insist that she’s fine and go back to whatever work she was previously entangled in but sometimes she can’t help but lean her head into his shoulder. Answer his questions about how she feels because his genuine worry for her safety is just so damn cute.

 

Jackson runs every test he can think of, getting so many negatives Abby herself starts to worry.

 

It’s not a cold.

  
She doesn’t have the flu.

 

“No Kane, she doesn’t have the plague.”

 

And much to everyone’s relief, she doesn’t have that nasty blood sickness the kids had talked about when they first came down.

 

It’s not until she gets her hands on the blood draw report does she get an answer. She reads it once, twice, three,  _ four _ times but the numbers don’t change. As her mentor always said  _ the numbers don’t lie, Abby, trust them. _

 

It just, she never thought is was possible, I mean physically it  _ was _ possible, just highly,  _ highly unlikely. _ And dangerous  _ for both of them. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby groans and flops back on the mattress, this whole resting thing was starting to get annoying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally got my whole school situation settled and am no longer stressing about pre college courses and AP classes. Which means, with the time left in summer, I get to write for you guys more and more.

She must look horrified because Marcus starts firing questions and Jackson pries the report from her shaking hands. As soon as the young doctor’s eyes settle on those fateful numbers his entire face goes pale. The report falls from his hands as he stares blankly at them. Marcus picks it up but to him, it’s just numbers, nothing resembling a diagnosis. “Would someone please tell me what’s going on before I pass out?” Clarke walks in and takes the document from him. Going the same pale color every other doctor in the room now wore. Marcus throws up his hands and drags them roughly through his hair, tugging on it distressingly. “Would someone  _ please _ tell me what it says!”

 

“I’m-”

 

“How-”

 

“She’s-”

 

Clarke and Jackson share a look before quietly leaving the room. Marcus starts to demand they come back and say  _ something _ , he’s already out of his mind worrying but one look at Abby and he’s scooping her up in his arms and carrying her off to their shared quarters. For a while he just holds her, letting her sob into his shoulder. When the tears slow to a drip he cups her face in his hands, staring deep into her chocolate brown eyes, he asks the thing that he’s been desperate to know for almost an hour now. “Abby….what’s wrong?”

 

She looks up at him, shaken and scared and it sends a spike through his heart. Making it beat wildly in the confines of his chest. “I-I….I’m…. _ pregnant.” _

 

Marcus’ face goes ghostly white like she’d just told him the worst news of his life. She bursts into more tears, trying to untangle herself from his arms. She gets as far as his knees before he’s grabbing hold of her arms and burying his head in the crook of her shoulder. She can feel hot little droplets soaking her shirt where his noses presses into her neck.  _ He’s crying, and holding me? He’s not mad? _

 

“This is amazing...I mean if...you want….this,  _ with me? _ If not that’s okay, I mean that is a-” She presses her mouth against his, knocking him flat on his back on top of their bed. Kissing him out of sheer relief, then laughing into his lips at the absurdity of the last hour. From their roller coaster of emotions to the fact she’s pregnant in her mid-forties. “So you... You want to do this  _ have a family? _ ” She laughs and kisses the tip of his nose. “Marcus, we’ve already adopted every child in this camp,  _ we’ve had a family for a long time.” _

 

“I know,” he smiles and kisses her forehead in return, sitting up and pulling her into his lap. “This one would be,  _ ours, _ really  _ ours.  _ You and me, in a tiny human being.” His hand rests flat against her stomach, there’s nothing there but he still looks at it in awe. As if he’d just felt a kick. “You’re going to be a father Marcus, a wonderful  _ father.” _

 

They spent the rest of the day in bed, a tangled mess of limbs fitting together just right, She told him stories of Clarke’s infancy and he beamed at every word. Asking eager questions about the wonders of developing a life. He was going to be the perfect father.

 

*******

 

**Week 7- Approx**

 

“So when are you going to tell them?” Abby sighed and rubbed her temples, headaches, stress or pregnancy she couldn’t tell. Probably both, but the fact that this was the 5th time Clarke had asked this and it wasn’t starting to get….unpleasant. “We’re not, and for good reason.”

 

“What reason?”

 

“ _ Personal.”  _ Clarke huffs and flops on the couch, as much as she loves that the weight finally seems to be leaving Clarke’s shoulders she wouldn’t mind a few less questions from time to time. Or, early morning wake up calls when she’d rather be snuggling in a very warm bed with her very warm partner instead of out in the woods look at plants or a fishing spot. She loves her daughter but she has way too much energy,  _ still. _ “So what? You don’t want everyone to know that you and….oh. Yeah, that makes sense.” The little shudder of Clarke’s shoulders makes her laugh. Nearly 20 years old and she still gets awkward talking about sex. “You’re so immature.”

 

“You’re the one who’s pregnant at 50!”

 

“46 and you’re  _ what?” _ A new voice adds and she looks to the door to find Raven’s head poking in. “Dammit,” she whispers, letting her head drop to the desk. Clarke shoves Raven out and shuts the door behind both of them, hopefully going to make sure she doesn’t tell the entire camp. Marcus walks in moments later, taking in her slumped posture and pained expression. “C’mere,” is all he says and she falls willingly into his arms. Letting herself be carried the short walk to the Chancellor's quarters. 

 

Somehow only a week after finding out he’s become even more attentive. Always able to tell exactly how she’s feeling or what she needs.  _ It’s incredible.  _ He’s always there, no matter what, he’s always there. She’s sure that if she even just needed someone to cuddle with he’d stop in the middle of a firefight just to lay down with her. Not that she’d ever want him to be in a situation like that but,  _ still. _

 

He lays her down and tucks her under the covers, but instead of curling up beside her he sets to work in the small kitchen in the corner. 

 

Normally she would protest just lying around in bed in the middle of the day, but it seems every one of her responsibilities has been taken off her shoulders. Jackson shoved her out of medical the day after finding out. Telling her he has everything covered, and somehow bringing on John as an assistant. As for her Chancellor duties, Marcus had taken what little paperwork actually coming through and done it himself. Leaving her with nothing more than what he allowed her. 

 

He kneels down and hands her a cup of tea which she accepts gratefully.  “Thank you.” He slips into bed behind her and she sinks back into his chest. “So what do you think it’s going to be?”

 

“Hmm?” She tilts her head back to look at him, rolling her eyes at his confusion. “Boy or girl? What do you think?” 

 

“I thought it was too early to tell.” Abby almost huffs at him before remembering he knows little to  _ nothing _ about the little things parents do. Expecting or not. “It is, but what do you  _ feel.” _

 

“A boy,” he answers without hesitation and she smiles, running a hand over his beard. “Me too.”

 

“I’m betting twins,” Raven adds, in a casual tone as if she hadn’t been watching them cuddle in bed for the last 5 minutes. “Reyes,  _ what the hell?” _ Marcus grits, sitting up further on the bed. “Oh, right, they need you in medical some guard shot himself in the foot.” Abby gets up to leave but the mechanic shakes her head. “Jackson specifically told me to make sure you stayed put, we just need Kane.” Abby groans and flops back on the mattress, this whole resting thing was starting to get annoying. “Twins,” she mutters as Marcus kisses her goodbye. “What a ridiculous prediction.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sure, for you maybe. You’re not the one that would have to take care of them, 24 hours a day. You were hard enough.”

**Week 10- Approx**

She was tired. She was sore. She was cranky, and she was beginning to understand why everyone had just let her relax. Or at least try to. Something about this one was so much harder and she had no idea why. Clarke had been easy, mild nausea, mild aches, mild everything. ( _ Not so much can be said for her first year but that doesn’t matter anymore.)  _ This was a whole new level of hell and it wasn’t even half over.  

 

Marcus walks into their quarters quietly, mindful of the headaches (which she knows should’ve lessened) and her general mood. “How are you feeling?” She only grumbles in response, throwing her arm over her eyes. “That bad huh.” She feels the bed dip beside her as he wraps her up in his arms. Plastering himself to her back and holding her close. The heat of his body does a bit to soothe her aches and the soft kisses he plants all over her neck and shoulders takes her mind off her sour mood. “You need anything?” He asks softly, breath caressing her neck. “Just a cuddle.” She turns and buries her face in his shoulder, letting his scent wash over her and feeling the heat of his skin surround her. “Alright, just a cuddle.”

 

Of course, not even five minutes later, _just_ as she’s on the verge of sleep, there’s a sharp rap at the door. Impatient and probably leading to some very time-consuming task. Groaning deeply and forgetting his shirt, Marcus walks towards the door. “You know retirement isn’t sounding too bad right now.” She chuckles and pulls the blankets higher on her body. “Who would replace you?” He can’t come up with an answer so instead, he opens the door, chewing out a not so pleasant ‘what do you want?’ He’s not surprised at the face behind the door, _of course, it’s Raven how could it not be?_ “Sorry to uhh _interrupt,_ ” she says, eyes darting between his bare chest and the lump under the covers. He frowns, the message in his eyes clear. “Engineering needs more supplies and we need guards to go out with us.”

 

“Take Bellamy, have him organize it.”

 

“But-”

 

“I’m off duty, for the next, well however long I say. Is that understood?” She gives a mock salute, making a strange face to accompany a very sarcastic ‘Yes, sir.’

 

He slides back into bed and pulls her into their earlier position, running his fingers up and down her spine feather light. “Not so easy running the whole camp without me is it?” She laughs, kissing just above his heart. “Worth it.” He sighs the words into her hair, dropping kisses all over the caramel locks. “How so?”

 

“In a few months, I’ll be a father, we’ll be parents,  _ together _ .” She flashes back to the moment a golden pink bundle was placed on her chest. Her heart swells with love and adoration for both her and Marcus. She feels pride at being able to give him something he’d never thought he could have. 

 

She falls asleep to thoughts of tiny blankets and first cries.

 

**Week 15- Approx**

Her growing belly is getting harder and harder to hide. She’d always been lean, clothes hanging off her frame. Which only left one explanation to her current increase in size, one that she still wasn’t willing to give out. It was a lot of hiding and dodging and being holed up in the chancellor's quarters with only a stack of books she’s already read and an occasional Marcus to occupy her time. 

 

She’s on her third day of confinement. She’s going crazy,  _ she’s actually going to go crazy if- _

 

“Hey, mom. I brought lunch.” The sigh of relief that escapes her as Clarke sets the tray down could rattle the walls. “You’re going stir crazy aren’t you?” 

 

“Absolutely insane.” Clarke just flops down next to her on the bed, upsetting a nearby stack of books. “Then just tell people, that way you won’t have to hide anymore.”

 

“Can’t.”

 

“ _ Why?? _ ” Clarke whines and she knows that this isn’t just about ending her self-induced isolation but the ability to announce it proudly to the entire camp. Clarke Griffin, the second Arker ever to have a living sibling. Well,  _ half sibling, _ but that’s a technicality. “Too stubborn.” 

 

“You got that right,” Clarke mumbles. “What was that?” 

 

“ _ Nothing,” _ her daughter replies, hiding behind fake interest in one of the books she knocked over. “That’s what I thought.” They both laugh, picking at the food she’d brought. Not saying much, just enjoying each other’s presence. “So what are you going to name them?”

 

“T-them?” Abby stammers, turning to her daughter with wide eyes. When realization hits she flops back once more with a groan. Muttering a faint  _ dammit Raven. “ _ She put this idea in your head too?”

 

“What? I feel it too. How can you not?!” Abby rolls her eyes, tossing a pillow in Clarke’s direction but narrowly missing. “Because I don’t, Marcus and I both think  _ it’s, _ that is as in  _ one, _ a boy.” 

 

“But two would be so much cooler, you can’t deny that.” Abby scoffs, throwing Clarke her millionth look of the day. “Sure, for you maybe. You’re not the one that would have to take care of them,  _ 24 hours a day. _ You were hard enough.”

 

“ _ I was not!” _

 

“Were too!”

 

“Was not!”

 

“Yes!

 

“No!”

 

“Alright,  _ how many lamps _ did you break playing astronaut with wells. Or how many times did I catch you drawing on the walls,  _ all the walls _ . Even in medical.” Clarke guffs, smiling and curling into her mother’s side. “Everyone loved those drawings.”

 

“Yeah, that doesn’t mean I didn’t get a long lecture from Marcus about  _ keeping my child in control.” _

 

“He really did that?” She asks a bit of shock in her voice. Abby nods yet smiles reassuringly. “He didn’t have a choice, at the time he wasn’t in command and followed whatever orders were given.” Clarke hums, accepting the explanation. 

 

Marcus closes the door quietly, smiling at the mother daughter exchange.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deep prideful laugh parts his lips, followed by a brilliant smile.”Is that?”  
> “It is,” she laughs, pressing her lips to his.

**Week 18- Approx**

It was an hour before sunrise when it happened. She was, as per usual, unable to sleep and just lying curled in Marcus’ strong arms as he snored softly. It was so surprising she squeaked and jumped out of his grasp. Making him jolt awake and instinctively pull her closer, inadvertently squishing her against his body. “What’s going on? Are you alright? Are you hurt?” She’s too excited for words, this is something he has to feel, not hear. She tries to wriggle out of his arms, she can’t do this with no space between them. 

 

He’s still dazed from sleep when she slides his hand down to her belly, right over the spot, but when it happens, even in the dark. She can see his face light up, surprise, awe, excitement,  _ love _ , all wrapped in one gaze. 

 

Two strong beats thump against his palm, one after the other in quick succession. A deep prideful laugh parts his lips, followed by a brilliant smile.”Is that?”

 

“It is,” she laughs, pressing her lips to his. He drinks in her kiss, keeping one hand protectively on her belly while the other tangles in her hair. Little joyous laughs and unstoppable smiles interrupt their kiss. “You’re going to be a father, Marcus Kane.” He still doesn’t believe it. That world was kind enough to bring him this gift,  _ a family. _  Something he’d never thought he’d have, not with  _ her _ not with anyone, _ but here it was. _ Alive and kicking against his palm, laughing and kissing his lips.  _ His family.  _

 

**Week 20- Approx**

It’s strange but right now, she misses the Ark. Not living there, no not a chance never again. She much too likes the fresh air, scenery and the peace. She misses the medical equipment, all the things that she’s used to during pregnancy. The vitamins, regular doctor’s checks and especially the ultrasound machines. 

 

For all she knows her child could have some horrible disease. (It may be hormones but the thought brings stinging tears to her eyes.) Her heart aches with other thoughts too. They’d be just in time to find out the sex of their child if they had the right equipment. She’d be able to see the ever common but oh so endearing smile glow on his features. 

 

They could,  _ theoretically, _ there is a place, but the thought of bringing her child, unborn or not, anywhere near that mountain. Thankfully, Marcus is blissfully unaware of what could’ve been and doesn’t ask any questions. Taking a very sad weight off her shoulders.

  
  


**Week 24- Approx**

“What’s up doc,” Raven greets, strolling into the Chancellor’s quarters like it was her space too. Abby swears she locked the door, which only leads her to believe Raven picked said lock. “Do you just  _ walk in _ everywhere you go?” The girl nods, pulling up a chair at the table and sitting in it backwards. “Can’t that get a little awkward? You know see things you wish you hadn't.”

 

“Kane’s gone, what could I possibly see?” Abby blushes slightly at the statement before attempting to give Raven a  _ don’t go there  _ glare. It bounces right off and doesn’t phase her. “How much longer are you going to keep yourself cooped up in her, I mean people are worried. Clarke and I can’t hold off their questions forever.” The sudden turn in conversation shocks Abby, she struggles for words for a few moments before, “Why would people be worried about me?”

 

“Oh come on Abs, no one’s seen you in over a month and the only confirmation anyone has that you’re still alive is Kane. How could people  _ not _ be worried? I think Indra even has some concerns, which is crazy I know but still.” She sighs and buries her head in her hands. In the absence of her regular duties and the craze of expecting a child, the thought that her people would miss her presence wholly slipped her mind. “I talk with Marcus.” 

 

“Good, because the sooner I get to announce the-” Abby’s face falls and she gives Raven and incredulous look. “Was all this just a plan to get me to tell everyone?” She hastily denies this. “I swear all of it’s true but that doesn’t make less excited.”

 

“ _ Why?” _ Raven shrugs, toying with something on her brace. Then smiles wryly, wiggling her eyebrows. “The Kane twins are going to be adorable, I mean look at you.” After that she hurries out of the door, avoiding Abby’s shout of  _ ‘For god sakes why does everyone think that!!’ _

 

Marcus comes in later, just as tired and worn out as her. “Long day?” She asks, snaking her hands under his shirt as she embraces him. “Long day.” Is all he says, dropping his head to her shoulder and resting one hand on the ever growing swell of her belly. “You made it better though.” Abby laughs and kisses the silly, hopelessly romantic man. “That was cheesy.”

 

“But you love it,” he laughs scooping her off her feet with ease. Caught off guard she squeaks and throws her arms around his neck, holding on tight. Marcus lays her down gently, nearly jumping in beside her to place playful kisses all over her face and hair. 

 

He kissed her nose.

 

He kisses her eyelids.

 

He kissed her cheeks.

 

He kissed her forehead.

 

He kisses the corners of her smile.

 

Then finally kissed her lips, slowly, savoring her taste and softness. As much as she’d love to lay her and kiss Marcus all through the night.  _ They need to talk,  _ she tells him as much. “What about?”

 

“We need to tell people soon, I can stay in here forever and I’d rather announce this than just let people see.” He nods, grabbing her hand and pressing his lips to her knuckles. “Whatever you want, we’ll do that.”

 

“Are...are you sure? Because if you want to wait, we can. Only if you're-” He silences her ramblings with another soft kiss on her forehead, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. “This is already more than I could have ever asked for,  _ whatever you want. _ ” She smiles and pulls him closer to her body. Letting the gentle drumming of his fingers against her spine lull her to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s wrong, and don’t say nothing when I first looked at you it was like you’d seen a ghost.”
> 
> “Ghosts aren’t real.”

**Week 25- Approx**

They’ve never been public about their relationship. Yet somehow everyone  _ knew. _ The most demonstrative they’d ever been was a few fleeting touches and lingering looks. Now, with the…..ehrm,  _ results _ of their not really new found intimacy on display, what really  _ is  _ the point?

 

_ Nothing _ , if you asked Marcus. He’d shout it from the rooftops if you gave him the chance; inexhaustibly proud of the tiny life (Just  _ one _ as Abby had so very loudly explained to Clarke and Raven) he’d helped to create. Because it was his,  _ by blood, _ this child was his.  _ He was going to be a father.  _ Something he still had trouble believing at times. Thankfully, Abby was always quick to remind him, be it between joyful kisses or a soft whisper in his ear as they both drifted off. 

 

Now, as they stroll through camp hand in hand he’s struck by a hefty realization. Without this beautiful, amazing, strong,  _ hopeful _ woman beside him. None of this would be possible. He wouldn’t be the man he is today. This  _ world _ wouldn't be what it is today.

 

Overcome with awe and love with the fact that he somehow came to be loved by such a magnificent person, he halts their proceedings to gently press his lips to hers. Forgetting that they’re both Chancellor and that the yard is filled with their people. Forgetting about his normal reservations on public displays of affection. 

 

Focusing on pouring everything he’s feeling from his lips to hers, without having to navigate them through words. She responds in kind, cupping his face in gentle hands. “I love you,” It’s not the first time he’s said those words, but they hold the same meaning as the first and every time in between.

 

A large and cacophonous string of cheers and whistles erupt around them. Leading him to hide his face in her shoulder. Right as the red began to drain from his cheeks, the crowd goes silent. She doesn’t know why until Raven appears in the middle of it all raising her arms in the air and shouting “ _ Doc G is gonna have a baby! _ ” 

 

If the girl doesn’t get as strong of a reprimand as she normally would’ve Abby will blame it on the masses of people swarming to congratulate them. (In all honesty, it’s really 2 things. 1) It was obvious from the moment she stepped out of the station, she was just the first to say it out loud. 2) For once, she only said one kid, _ not two!) _

 

**Week 28- Approx**

It’s late, he should be asleep. Well, technically he should be watching the woods, he is on patrol after all. (He doesn’t know why they still even have patrols, the peace has been holding for nearly a year now.) There’s a lot of things he  _ should _ be doing, and the short answer is he’s not doing any of them. 

 

What he  _ is _ doing is trying to tame his racing heart and staunch the torrents of self-doubt swirling inside him.

 

_ I can’t do this! I was never meant to be a father, I...I….the things I’ve done, the horrible awful things I’ve done. I could never raise a child….what have I done?  _

 

These thoughts plague him, burning into his mind, sending him into such a frenzy of overwhelming emotion he doesn’t notice her approach until she nudges her boot with his. _ Twice. _

 

“Kane? Kane... _ Kane!” _ Clarke looks down at him confused. Of course, it is a little odd for the Chancellor to be sitting on a long at the edge of camp nearly shaking in his boots. “Why aren’t you, ya know,  _ in bed?” _

 

“Why aren’t you?” It’s a dumb response and he knows it but he doesn’t trust his voice for much else. “Touche,” she shrugs, settling down in the spot next to him. For a while, it’s silent. The both of them just staring expanse of trees and blackness. Then, “What’s wrong, and don’t say nothing when I first looked at you, it was like you’d seen a ghost.”   
  


“Ghosts aren’t real.” She gives him a dumb look as if to say  _ really, that’s the best you could come up with? _ “Spill it so we can both go to bed.”  _ Should he really dump all his feelings on Clarke right now?  _ Probably not.  _ Is she going to just walk away?  _ No.

 

“I can’t do this.” 

 

“What?”

 

“I…I can’t be a parent,” he says it so low he’s not sure if it was even audible. The strong punch Clarke lands on his arm says otherwise. “That was a dumb thing to say. You’re going to be an amazing father.”

 

“How can you say-”

 

“Hush-”

 

“But-”

 

“ _ Hush,”  _ she gives him a look and his mouth snaps shut. “Listen very carefully to the words I am about to say. On the ark, you were Kane. Now, to be frank, Kane is an asshole, but funny thing is,  _ we’re not on the ark. _ We’re on the ground, which means Kane is dead. On the ground you are Marcus. Marcus is not an asshole, Marcus is basically a teddy bear and occasional grizzly.” He doesn’t feel better, not worse either, just confused. “What does this have to do with anything and why am I a teddy bear?” 

 

“It means, that you forgive yourself. Forgive but not forget, or you’ll never be able to live. Which you have to do in order to help my mom raise the trouble makers you helped to create. Because  _ she will not  _ do this alone.” Marcus is still in shock when she gets up to leave, it’s only her final words that draw everything else into perspective. “Forgive yourself, Marcus, everyone else has.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘A sword Clarke? Really? Who gives a-’ 
> 
> ‘Just smile and say thank you Mom, it’s not like you have to use it.’

**Week 30- Approx**

On the ark, baby showers weren’t a thing. Not like they were before the bombs, it was more of a get together just so all your family would know. There were no presents, no desserts, nothing that really resembled a party. It was more of an announcement.

 

On the ground, like with everything,  _ it’s completely different. _ It was only a few days when word of _ Skaihefa’s fyucha  _ had spread and a large celebration was set in motion by the commander herself. (Heda had known the moment Clarke had known, but she had been sworn to secrecy until the official announcement was made.) 

 

It was to be the grandest most beautiful festival of the year. At least that’s what Zarya, the person in charge of arranging the whole thing (not to mention one of Heda’s most trusted planners.)  

  
There was to be food, music and more traditions than Marcus is sure he can even partake in. 

 

Yet somehow, in just a matter of days, the whole event was planned and prepared. Leaders from all 12 clans would be in attendance, along with a few warriors and civilians as well. It would be the biggest celebration Marcus or Abby had ever attended. They were a little apprehensive, to say the least.

 

Abby gripped his hand tightly the entire ride. It was slow going as there were no roads and Marcus wasn’t keen on subjecting Abby to the violent jostling of increased speed. That wasn’t the only reason for her nerves, Clarke had been very vague about what kind of traditional  _ activities  _ she’d be participating. Her telltale sign that whatever was going to happen, she wouldn’t like.

 

Sure enough, from the moment the doors had opened they’d been separated. Abby whisked away by a group of trikru healers and Marcus strong-armed into the forest by the king of Azgeda.  _ It was going to be a long day. _

 

“It’s tradition, Skaihefa. You must prove you can protect your  _ seingeda. _ ” Marcus shakes his head, crossing his arms in a defensive stance. “I’m not going to fight you, this is absurd.” 

 

“It is customary,” Roan says, slinging a friend arm over his shoulder. “Besides, I’ll make sure you don’t get knocked down too hard in front of your  _ houmon. _ ” He’s not keen on doing  _ any _ sort of fighting in front of Abby, but the playful smile and air of the king makes him think this is more of a game than anything. He nods and Roan claps him on the back. “I’ll leave you some time to prepare for defeat, I must prepare the clearing.” 

 

“Aren’t I supposed to win though!” Marcus calls out, the king only laughs in response.

 

While Marcus was dragged into the forest, Abby had been dragged into the center of a group of tables filled with different materials and cloths.She’s suddenly overwhelmed by people offering different items and speaking in rapid trigedasleng. It was all getting to be too much and it’d barely been an hour. “You look a little lost,” a voice behind her said, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder.  _ Clarke. _ Thank god for Clarke. “I have no idea what’s going on.”

 

“They’re gifts mom, for the little one....  _ or two,”  _ Clarke explains. A retort is on Abby’s lips when a newcomer approaches their group. The woman presents them with an ornate mobile. Glittering jewels hang from the arms, twirling and shining in a mesmerizing manner. “ _ Es meizen, mochof, _ ” Abby says, accepting the whispered help Clarke offers with the pronunciation. Together, they accept a wide range of gifts from beautiful hand crafted clothing, to a few things she’s not sure a baby would need.  _ ‘A sword Clarke? Really? Who gives a-’  _

 

_ ‘Just smile and say thank you, Mom, it’s not like you have to use it.’ _

 

It’s all quite peaceful, a stark contrast to what she felt upon arrival. She gets into a motion of just relaxing, doing her best to communicate with everyone around her and enjoying the bright and sunny day. That is until Raven comes bursting into the clearing like a bat out of hell. “Abby! You...You have to come see this,  _ right now!” _ Like it or not, the mechanic drags her away towards a different area with a very large crowd, gathered in a circle around a spectacle that must really be something to draw this much attention.

 

Raven gently pushes her to the front of the crowd, what she’s faced with is the furthest thing from what she expected. Marcus, on the ground covered in dirt and dust with leaves sticking out of his hair, holding the King of Azgeda in a headlock. “ _ Marcus!” _ She shouts, in utter disbelief that the peace between the clans had been broken so easily and on today of all days. 

 

His head shoots up, inadvertently loosening his grip, scanning the crowd to meet her eyes. He finds her and smiles, only to gasp in shock as Roan uses his distraction to flip their positions. “It’s a good thing she wouldn’t be there to distract you on the battlefield. Unless that was just poor skill.”

 

“I’ll show you skill,” Marcus laughs, kicking back and throwing Roan over his shoulder. Successfully knocking the breath from his lungs and winning the fight. Ever the good sportsman, Marcus extends a hand down to the man below him, pulling him up. “You fought well Skaihefa, your family will be well protected.” The king walks off after shaking his hand, as does the rest of the crowd dispersing back to the main area. It just a few moments it’s down to Marcus and one confused, irritated and slightly amused Abby. “There’s dirt all over you, there are leaves in your hair and two new rips in your pants. Why on Earth were you  _ wrestling _ the king of the ice nation?” She laughs and reaches up to comb a hand through his hair, ridding it of debris. “Tradition,” is all he says.

 

Night falls and the extremeness of all their activities dies down. The expecting couple is seated in the middle of a large table overflowing with delicacies from every clan. A long sharp whistle captures everyone’s attention as the commander positions herself behind a makeshift podium. “In accordance with the ways of our people before us, going generations back to the fall of the planet. The first born of each clan leader is to be presented with a gift that embodies all that their home is and stands for. Normally, we would now conduct a passing ceremony where said symbol would be transferred to the chief. As you, Markos kom Skaikru, are the first leader among your people there is no one to pass on this token...Indra, if you please.” Indra stands before them, a neatly folded bundle of fabric in her arms. When she unfolds it, revealing it to be a blanket, both Abby and Marcus can feel their breath hitch.

 

_ It’s beautiful. _ The material glistens like silk but feels like a soft pelt between her fingers. That’s not what captures their attention most, in the foreground of the incredible design is the unmistakable silhouette of the Eden. How? They had found out about the heritage of the Ark’s last piece of Earth, she didn’t know. (She strongly suspected Marcus’ nights staring into the fire beside Indra after long peace talks.) The background was a blue black sky adorned with stars she quickly sorted into constellations. “Libra and Gemini,” Marcus breathes next to her. Full of the same awe and wonderment. 

 

Marcus extends his forearm and Indra grasps it, pulling him into a short but sincere embrace. “Thank you, my friend.” She nods, stepping back and placing the blanket in Abby’s arms. “You’ve done your clan proud, Markos Kom Skaikru. Your bloodline is strong.” When the warrior steps away, Abby throws her arms around Marcus’ neck, soft fabric trapped between them.

 

The festivities have wound down, it’s late into the night but Abby is perfectly content to with walking pressed into Marcus’ side. That is until he stops suddenly, turning to cradle her face in soft gentle hands. “Before you say you’ve had enough of celebrations for the rest of your life. I have a question.” She barely registers what’s happening next, she goes from staring into his eyes right in front of her. To watching him kneel on the ground before her. “Abigail Griffin,  _ will you marry me?” _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constellation meanings:   
> Libra – Scales  
> Literally, meaning “weighing scales,” Libra represents the scales of justice, held by Dike, the Greek goddess of justice.  
> Gemini: (Don't look it up unless you want spoilers) ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And I’m chief of medical, I could order you to bed rest too.”

**Week 32- Approx**

As a little girl, she’d always dreamed of Earth weddings (and Earth in general,) the sun on her face shining brightly around her as the man she loves stares deeply into her eyes. The smell of wildflowers floating along the gentle summer’s breeze. Something near water, a lake with shimmering blue waters, cold but refreshingly so. She’d dreamed of the perfect Earth wedding but then she’d gotten older the world had gotten colder and things like that didn’t matter anymore.

 

Now, everything was different. _They were on the ground_ and things like that were possible. So many of her dreams had come true, despite the hardships she had found her happiness again.

 

Now, Abby wasn’t the only one whose dreams were coming true. No one knew it, and no one ever would but Marcus had only had eyes for one girl his entire life. They’d grown up, they’d gotten close and then something snapped and drifted apart. He’d never stopped loving her, it wasn’t something he could do but he certainly couldn’t show it. 

 

Now he didn’t have to hold back, in a matter of seconds they’d be husband and wife because she’d said  _ yes, _ and cliché or not he was the happiest man alive. The officiator spoke on but he heard none of it, her hand was warm in his and she was looking up at him like the sun the moon and the stars.  _ It was everything. _

 

Marcus almost missed it when he was told to kiss his bride, too caught up in the swirl of emotions running rampant in his head but leaned down and captured her lips with infinite tenderness. The crowd, grounder and sky people alike cheered as he grew bolder and dipped her down to kiss her passionately. She laughed into his lips and wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. When they broke, twin exuberant smiles shone on their faces. 

 

It was a whirlwind of good wishes and congratulations all through the day, leaving the newly-weds dead on their feet afterward. Slugging back to their quarters in a delighted haze. Before she can cross the threshold Marcus scoops her up in his arms and crosses it for her. “Did you really just do that?”

 

“Yes,” he answers in full seriousness, setting her gently on her feet and pulling her back to his chest, wrapping his arms around her. “I love you, you know.” The words are printed on the corner of his mouth where she places a gentle kiss. “Love you too,” he whispers, ducking his head to place open-mouthed kisses along the curve of her neck. She tangles her hands in his hair, securing his lips to her neck. The baby kicks against his palm and he stops, smiling into her neck. “I think it’s time for bed, yeah?” She smiles and takes his hand, pulling him down beside her. 

 

The Chancellor’s may have called it a night, but the rest of the camp is still brimming with energy. People laughing and chatting  _ and drinking _ around fires that have sprung up all over camp. Clarke and Bellamy sat at a solitary table off to the side, both nursing drinks of their own. “So, the second person in Ark history to have a sibling, how’s it feel?”

 

“ _ Two  _ siblings,” Clarke corrects taking another sip. “I’m sorry but I can’t agree with you on that, but the question remains.”

“It feels good, I'll have someone to wreak havoc with.” Bellamy laughs, shaking his head and the mischievous grin blossoming on his friends face. “So that's all they are for you,  _ a partner in crime? _ ” 

 

“Well, I mean endless spoiling is pretty appealing too,” Clarke days, downing The rest of her drink with a wince. “Wimp,” Bellamy mutters, earning a punch to the arm. 

 

**Week 33- Approx**

It was a problem they’d been needing to fix for a while now. As it was, the remains of Mecha station were crowded and uncomfortable. The few housing units that had been erected outside had yet to be weather proofed and were generally unstable. 

 

They needed more space, and if Marcus was reading this report correctly, he just might have found the perfect solution. “Why are you smiling?” Abby slides on the couch next to him, taking the tablet from his hands and scanning the document. Realization dawns and her face breaks into a smile. “I’ll have to take a team to check it out, but this….this could be it.” Her face falls, hand coming out to clutch his. “Does it have to be you? You’d be gone for a week and a half at the least.” He squeezes her hand reassuringly, smiling softly in hopes to soothe her fears. 

 

The bunker he’d stumbled upon, or at least the plans of it, were a 3 day trip into the mountains behind camp. Rocky terrain and steeps slopes made it slow going in the rover, unnecessary risks would not be taken. Surveying of space and supplies with the limited amount of people they could take anywhere from 4 to 8 days. All in all, it would be a long task. “As much as I want to stay here, with you, I need to go out and be Chancellor.” She frowns, giving him a look that he can’t help but chuckle at. “I’m Chancellor too you know.”

 

“I’m well aware, but I’m the only Chancellor not confined to strict bed rest with minimal exertion.” She raises her eyebrow in challenge. “And I’m chief of medical, I could order you to bed rest too.” A little laugh bubbles up from his chest and she tries very hard not to smile without success. “I’ll be back as soon as I can, but just think if this all works out we would have our space.  _ We could make a nursery.” _ Her eyes light up a little at the last part, he knows she’s not sold but it’s enough for him to organize a team and have a group pack up the rover. 

 

He certainly isn’t fond of leaving her,  _ and their child, _ for that long either, but the thought of being able to give them a real home. A space that is truly their own is much too appealing to pass up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No nothing is happening, _that’s the problem_ ,” she says, almost whining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My muse was so dead, I am sorry this took so long but I have had zero ideas.

**Week 35- Approx**

His muscles ached from the continuous bumping and jolting of the rover. He ignored it, slinging his pack off and onto the ground and pulling out the long range radio. “Abby?” Static. 

 

“Abby?” Nothing. He called again, trying not to let panic show through his voice. Discreetly, he slips away from the group. “Abby are you there?”

 

“Marcus..” Her voice breaks through and he sighs deep in relief. “Are you guys there?”

 

“Yeah, we actually just pulled up. We're going to break for lunch before heading in.” 

 

“This is going to work, I can feel it.” Her voice is hopeful and he smiles. Day dreaming about all the things they could do with a space all their own. “I can feel it too….how are you feeling?” 

 

“Tired, but good overall.” She sighs the words, a brush of static crackling out of the receiver. “Have you been sleeping right?” He asks even though he knows she probably hasn’t. There's a bit of a silence before her transmission breaks through, like she's trying to piece her words together. “I've missed you these last few days, it's not as easy without you here.” The words both make his heart swell and break. He's missed her too, three days of cold tents and wandering thoughts. “I'll be back as soon as I can.” 

 

“I know, I'll be waiting…. I just hope it doesn't happen before….” The transmission cuts out. “What was that?”

 

“Nothing Marcus,” it comes out crystal clear. He chooses to ignore it, because he knows it's not  _ nothing _ , but not wanting to dampen the mood. 

 

He can hear Bellamy calling his name, signaling the end of his break. “I have to go….” She makes a noise of disappointment. “I know, I'm sorry, I love you.” 

“I love you too, Marcus.” 

 

Bellamy leans against a nearby tree, watching Marcus pack up his bag. “What's so funny Blake?” 

 

“Nothing, Sir.” He says it barely repressing a laugh. His humor does break free when Marcus throws him a venomless glare. 

 

*******

 

She sets the radio back on the nightstand, pulling the covers up over her shoulders and  _ begging _ sleep to come back. It was slightly embarrassing, but even just the sound of his voice had her almost drifting off. Then he left and she was exhausted and unable to sleep once more. Alone in the deafening silence of their shared space. 

 

Seeing her efforts futile, she slipped out of bed. Groaning as the muscles in her back protested fiercely. She doesn’t know what exactly she’ll do but staying here just staying at the ceiling isn’t going to happen. 

 

By some miracle, she manages to sneak her way into the courtyard without being noticed by anyone inclined to send her back to her room. It's midday and she's bored out of her mind. (Not that she would've actually listened, she’s a trained medical professional and knows her limits perfectly well.) 

 

There's a group by the armory, going through rations and supplies, not a large group but a little bit of help never hurt right? 

 

Wrong, because Marcus  _ knows  _ her and gave clear orders that no working group was permitted to let her do much of anything. It was such a Marcus thing to do. 

 

Defeated, and the slightest bit irritated, she heads back into the station. She walked until she couldn't anymore (which wasn't far in reality) leaving her in the oddly deserted mess hall. Somehow this quiet was better than the quiet of her quarters. She’s quite content, sitting here and watching the few people move in and out. Until Jackson comes, shooing her out and back into her own room to be horizontal on a mattress for  _ an extended period of time. _ One of the only reasons she actually listens is the tablet preloaded with books Raven brings her.

 

**3 Days Later**

The bunker was everything they could’ve wanted. As far as he could tell it had everything they could possibly need. It was like the gods, or whatever powers existed, had smiled brightly upon them with unimaginable luck. Of course, no one was jumping at the chance to be living underground but there were ways to fix that. He already had plans to clear out the surrounding area and build structures like gardens and recreation areas. Places people could relax and enjoy themselves without being cooped up below the surface. 

 

Those, as of now, were all just fantasies. Drifting through his head as he sorted through the pre-stocked rations and supplies. He did, however, have one tangible saving grace from the bore that was inventory.  

 

As Chancellor (and the one who found the bunker in the first place), Marcus was allowed the first choice of housing. It gave him a great sense of pride, being able to find the  _ perfect _ place for his family, and it was perfect. It had a decent amount of space, easily enough for three. There was a small kitchen he was eager to spend time in. Along with a sitting room fit with a table and chairs and even a small bookshelf. In the smaller of the two bedrooms, he could already see his little boy or girl sleeping or playing on the floor. In the bathroom he could see bath time, making a mess and having a blast. He could see story time and pillow forts in the living room late at night. He could see it all. He just couldn’t wait to show Abby.

 

As if she could sense his thoughts, the radio on his hip crackled to life.”Marcus are you there?”   
  


‘I’m here,” he can’t decipher the tones in his voice so he goes for mildly concerned. “Oh thank god, I’m so bored.” He laughs, the sound carrying through the transmission. “And here I was worried something was happening.”

 

“No nothing is happening,  _ that’s the problem,”  _ she says, almost whining. “Have you tried sleeping?”

 

“I can’t,” she lets out a large yawn, big enough to crackle over the receiver. “Abby, you need to rest.” He can hear the shuffling of blankets and the sound of boots dropping to the floor. “Talk with me until I fall asleep?” He smiles and shakes his head in a quiet laugh. “Of course.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you absolutely sure you want to do this, there’s a pretty high chance of fiery failure?”
> 
> “Bellamy…..this was your idea?”

**37 Weeks- Approx**

The bunker team was late. Four days ago the rover should have pulled through the gates and delivered good news. Instead, the weather had turned gray and unforgiving, harsh rain storms confining every citizen into the ark. The already cramped space becoming jam-packed, and  _ loud.  _ Something that only intensified her feelings.

 

To make it worse she hadn’t heard from Marcus since the day the rain started. That was a little over a week ago. She was a little bit scared and a lot a bit stressed. “Abby you need to relax,” Raven urged, watching her do another slow labored lap around the room. Picking up odds and ends and cleaning up surfaces. “I’m trying.”

 

“No, you're not,” she says plainly. Gripping her by the shoulders and steering her towards the couch. “Sit, _ stay _ . Tell me an embarrassing story about Clarke or something,  _ or Kane.  _ An embarrassing story about him would be great.”  

 

“I really doubt you’d want to hear  _ any _ of the stories I have about him.” The horror that lights up in Raven’s eyes is priceless and Abby feels a little of the tension seep from her body. “Ok...that’s um...great. Let's just stick to Clarke then.” 

 

“You know how Clarke loves to draw?”

 

“Yeah, she’s got some pretty intense doodles of our very  _ fearsome _ commander on her walls. I don't think I'll ever be able to look at Heda the same way again.” Another shudder passes through the normally unflappable girl. Abby’s own cheeks flush red, Clarke is a big girl and if she decided to draw….. _ that _ , it's perfectly fine. She just didn't want to _ know _ about it. “No more of that back to the Clarke's always been an artist. She drew anything and everything she could. Which on the ark wasn't a lot.” A look of remembrance passes over both their faces, but they leave it at that. No point in stirring up anything painful. “She had this habit of sneaking out when we were asleep to go draw in the observation deck. Which we didn't know until her nearly 15th time doing it because that was when she got caught.” Raven's eyes widen and intrigued smile forming on her lips. “Apparently, there was cloud cover blocking the deck's viewpoint, so naturally Clarke decided the window in the training center would be a perfect place to sit and draw well past curfew. What she didn't know was that the training center was already occupied and she bumped right into Marcus dismissing his latest group of cadets. I'm told she tried to run, dropping everything but still smacking into two other guards. They escorted her back, and this is where it gets interesting, she was hysterical the entire time. She was sure Marcus was going to put her in the skybox. Mind you she was 9, but her reaction was priceless. Especially when they showed up at our door and she hid behind my legs sniffling out sorry at least a hundred times.”Raven lets out a bellowing laugh, slapping a hand against her knee. “I'm assuming she wasn't put in lockup?” She asks with a grin.“No, Marcus just handed us her book and left, laughing down the corridor. Of course, she was grounded for nearly a month but we still joke about it.”

 

“So you’re saying next time I catch her in the training room I should tell she’s under arrest?” Abby chuckles, tucking an errant strand of hair behind her ear. “Definitely.”

 

*******

 

He couldn't believe his luck. He was supposed to be back in camp now, _ with Abby.  _ He was beyond worried, verging on hysterics. His mind running a mile a minute.

 

_ What if she was in trouble? _

 

_ What if the camp had an emergency?  _

_ What if- _

 

_ “ _ I swear if you don't stop pacing I'm going to knock you out,” Bellamy groans, shutting the book on Renaissance art he'd been reading. “I doubt you could do it.” 

 

“Trust me,  _ I'd find a way.”  _ He mutters, rubbing a hand down his face. Marcus hears a dull thunk and looks over to see the boy’s head slumped onto the desk. “I'm going to throw this book at you if you don't sit down  _ right. Now. _ ” Begrudgingly, Marcus takes the seat opposite him, tapping his foot furiously. “For fucks sakes,  _ what is going on with you?” _

 

“You want the full list or abbreviated?” The look on the boy’s face normally would’ve caused a least a small chuckle but Marcus’ face stays blank. “Abbreviated.”

 

“My incredibly pregnant wife is alone and if our child comes now, I won’t be there. My only child and  _ I won’t be there.” _ He can see the slow spread of realization across Bellamy’s face. “Oh.”

 

“I just…. _ I already screwed up.” _

 

“Impossible, the kid hasn’t even been born yet,” Bellamy deadpans, adding much-needed levity to the situation. “Still, I don’t know what’s happening and that’s what’s killing me. I  _ need _ to be there.”

 

“Then  _ be _ there, go,  _ now, _ ” he says like it’s as easy as blinking. “Abby will probably kill you for endangering yourself, but at least you’ll see your kid before you die.” Marcus just stares, incomprehensive of what was said. “What do you mean?”   
  


“Get your ass up, pack your bag, say your goodbyes and meet me in the rover. We’re leaving.” Bellamy throws his stuff into the bag beside his chair, slinging it over his back and striding towards the door. “Wha-what about everyone else?”

 

“Do you want to get back to her or not?” He grabs his bag without further hesitation, swiftly heading out of the library and towards his room. This was insane, he knew that traversing the rocky paths and mountains in good weather was hard, to begin with. Doing it in raging winds and pouring rain was nearly suicidal, but the more he thought about it. He just couldn’t wait a second longer.

 

He ducks out of the hangar bay and rushes towards the rover, boots slipping and sliding in the soft mud. He’s soaked to the bone by the time the door shuts and the engine roars to life nearly drowned out by the heavy fall of water. “Are you absolutely sure you want to do this, there’s a pretty high chance of fiery failure?”

 

“Bellamy…..this was your idea?” The boy gives a wry smile, revving the engine and spinning the tires as they lurch forward.  _ I’m coming Abby, _ he thinks gripping the edges of his seat with white knuckles.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was happening, and she was powerless to stop it.

**Week 38(and a half)- Approx**

The rain had eased, not much but enough that, upon her inquiry, Raven had deemed re-establishing radio contact with the bunker team possible. So, for around three hours now she'd been doing just that. Sending out a transmission about every 5 minutes in hopes it would be received. It was boring work but she still wasn’t allowed to do anything else, and the thought of being able to hear Marcus voice again was just too damn appealing. 

 

She’d missed him at her back when she was drifting off to sleep. The way he always knew what she needed or what was going on with her ever changing body. She missed having someone so attuned to her that everything was just  _ easy. _

 

She missed his childlike wonderment with  _ everything. _ When the baby kicked or whenever Jackson conducted a check up, explaining to him all the things that were happening to the life he helped to create. She missed the way his eyes lit up every time he saw her, the way he always gravitated towards her, and the way he seemed to always need some form of contact.Whether through a hand on her back or curling up as tight as he could around her at night. Most of all though she just missed  _ him. _

 

Just when she was about to take a break and unmistakably make voice crackles over the line. “Abby?”

 

“ _ Marcus?”  _ Something that sounds like a laugh passes over. “No, it's Miller.” Her smile fades, the now seemingly unavoidable fear creeping up her spine. “I don't mean to be rude but why are you manning the radio and not Marcus?”

 

“Wait, Kane isn't back yet?” 

 

“No, he's supposed to be with you?”

 

“ _ No _ , he left 3 days ago to get to  _ you.”  _ The color drains from her face, her hands shake and her throat constricts painfully. “He...he  _ what?” _

 

“He took Bellamy in the rover, they left before the rain let up.” The panic increased, her nails bit into her palms but the sting didn’t register. She wants to ask why he would be so reckless, why he would endanger himself like that, but she already knows the answer. Because she was scared too, just as much as he was.

 

*******

 

“Can't you go any faster?”

 

“If you want to die,  _ yes _ ,” Bellamy says, gently easing the rover through a thick patch of trees. Marcus groans, foot tapping incessantly on the metal flooring. “Pull over.”

 

“ _ What?” _

 

_ “ _ Pull over, I’m driving the rest of the way.” The boy does pull over, cutting the engine too, but he stays firmly in his seat. “Kane, you can barely know how.” He unhooks his lap belt, opening the door and stepping out onto the waterlogged ground. “I can’t do nothing anymore, I can’t deal with this passiveness anymore.” His hands clench into fists, balling at his sides. With a mumbled something, Bellamy steps out of the driver’s side, bowing sarcastically as Kane jumped in. “You better not kill us, I still have a few things I want to do before I die.”

 

“We’re not going to die, It can’t be that hard.,” he says, turning the engine over and feeling it rumble to life. He can hear Bellamy mutter something about  _ dad on a mission,  _ but ignores it, slamming on the gas and darting out of the forest. 

 

Things went smoothly for the first twenty miles or so. Then things got  _ rocky, _ literally. Big boulders with jagged edges and imposing sizes blocking their path, brought on by mudslides and heavy water flows. “We’ll have to take the long way, we can’t go through this.” 

 

“Sure we can,” he grits, trying to move the rover forward. Bellamy grips the wheel, stopping his progress. “I think you’re going insane, let me drive.”

 

“ _ No,” _ he almost whines, letting his head thump against the wheel. “I need to do this, I was an idiot and left. I need to get back and this is the fastest way.” Bellamy chuckles dryly, readjusting his grip. “Sure, if you want to get us blown up. We need to take the other route.” 

 

“We can’t that’s too-

 

“Kane,  _ snap out of it. _ You’re wasting more time than we’d make up, turn around or I’m sedating you and doing this myself.” It’s the logic in the younger man’s words that snaps him out of it, not the harsh tones and exasperated air. He reverses, heading towards the thicket of trees Bellamy points out. Going as fast as reason allows, gripping the wheel with painful force.

 

For a long time, they sit in silence, nothing but the sound of clanging metal and churning dirt between them. Then, “You’re going to be a great father, you know that right?” He lets his eyes drift off the path, glancing over at Bellamy who is still staring ahead of them. “How so?”

 

“You wouldn’t have thrown your common sense off a cliff if you didn’t care. You wouldn’t be going absolutely insane if you didn’t care, and it’s the ones who care who make the best parents.” With the last word, Bellamy does look over at him, just in time to miss seeing the tires spin on a patch of particularly soft ground sending them careening into the side of a tree. Marcus feels a heavy weight hit him in the chest before everything goes black.

 

*******

 

“Do any of them have their radios?” She asks, praying that they do. “No, but we could try radioing the rover.” A few deep breaths and the panic subsides to a manageable level, she can’t help anyone if she lets hormones get the best of her. “Can I do that from here, using the handheld?”

 

“No, you’d have to go to the war room and use the big one. Can you get there alright?” If Nate is hurt by the curtness of her reply he doesn’t show it. It’s three corridors and a bit of a trek to the war room from her quarters, not too far but not really close. It happened while Nate was filling her in on how to tune the radio. A small pop, then a rush of wetness soaking through her jeans. She shouts and curses, this couldn’t have happened at a worse time.

 

Lincoln,  _ bless Lincoln, _ hears her and rounds the corner as fast he can, scooping her up in his arms and sprinting off towards medical. This was happening, and she was powerless to stop it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He/she is already taking after their father.” She arches a brow in his direction questioningly. “What’s that supposed to mean?”
> 
> “Bad timing.”

**Hour 1**

His head pounds, there’s a gash running down the left side of his temple but he ignores the pain. Bellamy is still slumped over in his seat and for a horrifying moment he thinks….but not he his chest rises and falls steadily. The task of releasing himself from his restraint proves to be a true struggle with his head swimming when he finally does stumble his way out of the rover his stomach drops. Damage to the rover is extensive, the front end is almost entirely busted up and most of the solar panels are cracked and useless. “This is a good time to say I told you so right?” Bellamy coughs, making him jump. “Oh god, Bellamy, I’m so-”    
  


“Don’t, as long as you’re the one who breaks the news to Raven, you don’t need to apologize.” A small, slightly strained chuckle escapes them both before Marcus pulls the boy into an embrace. Whispering a faint apology into his shoulder anyway. 

 

“Kane, Come in Kane,  _ Bellamy. _ Anyone?” The radio crackles, separating both men quickly as Marcus rushes to the receiver. “This is Chancellor Kane.”

 

“ _ Oh thank god, _ you gotta get here quick. It’s the doc-  _ It’s Abby, _ she...she’s with Jackson there alright but,  _ you gotta get here man.” _ Jasper talks a mile a minute and he can only pick out a few words, but it’s enough to get the message across.  _ His worst fears could be coming true.  _ “Bellamy where are we?” He looks over and sees that he’s just as shaken up, maybe even scared. “Eight, ten miles maybe, we’re going to have to….” Bellamy trails off noticing the look in Marcus’ eye, running the full distance is not a practical or probable solution. “Where’s the nearest village?” He can still hear Jasper panicking on the other end of the radio, idly wondering when the birth of this child became such a big deal to everyone else. (It was a stupid thing to wonder, he realizes, later on,  _ it meant everything.) _ “A mile or so.” With a grin and a nod in the direction, Bellamy pointed out Marcus say, “Race you,” before taking off in a sprint. Bellamy hot on his heels. 

 

*******

 

“Abby you need to relax.” She couldn’t keep still, her mind was racing through a million different scenarios of different horrible things her reckless idiot husband could’ve gotten himself into. “I can’t Jackson, what if he’s-”

 

_ “Kane’s on his way,” _ Jasper bursts, skidding to a halt in the doorway to medical. A relieved sob escapes her lips, she squeezes Jackson’s hand tightly. “How far away are they?”

 

“Bellamy said about 10 miles.” The boy bends over, breathing heavily from his full on sprint. “They’ll be here soon, Abby.”

 

He perks back up quickly, looking nervously between the two doctors. “If they can get horses from the village yeah, if not….” Abby’s eyes narrow, glaring hard enough to make the boy shrink away. “What do you mean  _ horses from the village?” _

 

“Bellamy said they were in some sort of accident, they’re both fine but the rover is totaled and they had to run off to get horses or something.” The relief that had flooded her body earlier drains out of her completely, leaving an even bigger hole than before.

 

_ Accident? _

 

_ Totaled? _

 

_ Horses?? _

 

Jackson takes her hand between his, squeezing reassuringly. “It’s Kane, Abby,  _ he’ll be here.” _ She wants to take the words to heart, she desperately wants to believe but the fear's winning.  _ She can’t do this alone.  _

 

*******

 

His legs ached, his throat was like sandpaper but he kept running, the village just a hundred or so yards out. Upon reaching the tiny settlement and revealing his brand (Skaikru had become somewhat a legend after taking down the mountain) they were able to secure two of the fastest horses they could. Promising the man a good portion of dried meat in return. 

 

Now it was just a race against the clock. They charge through the forest leaping over rocks and dodging trees. Their pace is expedited by the agility and maneuverability of their mounts, a fact that very much pleases a still hysterical Marcus. “How much further?” 

 

“We’re about five miles out,” he shouts over the clomping of hooves. Five miles between him and Arkadia. Five miles between him and Abby.  _ Five miles between him and his child.  _

 

*******

 

**Hour 2**

“I’ve radioed for Clarke, they’ll get here in a few hours,” Jackson says, taking his seat next to her once more. She gives a small thank you and lets her head fall back against the pillows. “How are you feeling.” 

 

“Tired, slightly irritated and in mild pain.” Jackson lets out a small chuckle, giving her hand a soft squeeze. “He/she is already taking after their father.” She arches a brow in his direction questioningly. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“Bad timing.” She laughs aloud but gets cut short by the interruption of a new,  _ achingly familiar voice. _ “I have great timing thank you very much.” He’s covered in dirt, there are leaves and sticks in his matted hair. A few barely scabbed over gashes decorating his face and she’s quite sure she can  _ smell _ him from here but her face breaks into a grin and the only thing that keeps her from jumping into his arms is his lips against hers. A kiss of sheer relief born of idiotic recklessness and necessary separation. 

 

She can vaguely feel something like tears dripping down her neck as he nuzzles into it, pulling her as close as he can. She rubs steady hands up and down his back, delving her hands into the mess of his hair.  _ She was scared too.  _ “I’m so sorry Abby,” he whispers, letting a few more tears slip down his face. She hushes him, pulling him down onto the cot next to her. His hand instantly finds its way to the swell of her belly, resting protectively. “You’re here now, that’s all that matters, Marcus.” She turns her head and captures his lips again, feeling the last of his tears slip between them. “Ready to meet our baby?” She asks, taking his hand in hers.”More than ready.”

 

**Hour 5**

Time passed slowly, her falling in and out of sleep as contractions gradually increased. Marcus never left her side, _literally._ She was quite sure in that moment he wouldn’t have gotten up even if someone had set him on fire. He listened intently as Jackson explained everything that would happen in the next few hours. A standard precaution to prevent what the junior doctors liked to call FSD, (Fainting Dad Syndrome.) She’d seen it happen too many times herself to fault them for it. 

 

**Hour 7**

Clarke strolled in just as things were beginning to pick up. Her contractions sharpening their edges. “Kane, you look like hell,” she says, taking in his ragged appearance against the crisp white sheets and her mother’s medical gown. “It’s nice to see you too Clarke, glad you could join us. You as well Commander.” Abby looks at him skeptically, she hadn’t really been expecting Lexa’s presence but one look at Clarke and it was clear the two were already inseparable as is.

 

**Hour 10**

Things get hairy, the room is tense and everyone is on edge. Somehow, through some sort of backward miracle, the second time through is not at all easier. She’s in more pain and angrier than she’s felt in a long time. Clarke’s few snickers and whispered comments aren’t doing much to better her mood. Although the numerous dirty looks she got to send her way when Clarke’s back was turned certainly helped. Just over an hour later Jackson gives the word and the last step in bringing their baby into the world begins.

 

*******

 

12 hours, some very colorful language, and a lot of encouragement later Avery Kane alerts the world to her presence with a loud cry. Jackson wraps the dark haired bundle, cleaned and dried, in the ceremonial blanket, Indra gifted them. Setting her against her mother’s chest. Marcus drops a kiss against his wife’s sweat soaked forehead before cooing at his daughter. “She’s so tiny,” he whispers, awestruck. She’s about to reply when Jackson sputters and coughs. Looking between the both of them before smiling and informing them they weren’t done quite yet.Soon after, the people of Arkadia welcomed the second, unexpected, Kane child.

 

Avery and Addison Kane, the first identical twins (and first twins) in all of Ark history.

 

“Maternal instincts my ass,” Clarke shouts in victory, high fiving Raven. “The great Wanheda hits right on the money,” Raven jokes. “Right as always meizen,” Lexa finishes, stoic as ever. Jackson places the second bundle in her father’s arms. “Welcome to the world, little one. I can’t wait to watch you grow,” he whispers, looking around at his family.

  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we have more InsecureDaddyMarcus but it's cute alrighty?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really so so so sorry guys that this took this long after I low-key promised regular updates. My muse was just brutally murdered by a series of pretty unfortunate events and I'm really struggling to get it back. I just have to dig myself out first and then we can really get this show back on the road. Peace and love X- Emily

Abby was tires -no she was  _ exhausted,  _ completely drained, zapped, spent whatever you wanted to call it. Marcus was sure she'd never slept this long in her entire life (not that he had ever tracked her sleeping patterns, that would've been incredibly creepy.) It normally wouldn't have been a problem -well he wouldn't really describe it as a problem more of a situation- if he knew more about how to care for the tiny lives in his arms. He knew he had to keep them warm, both of them wrapped in his only spare t-shirts. Somehow, he felt that wrapping one of them in the ceremonial blanket that was now trapped by Abby's arms wasn't exactly fair. He knew that if they cried they were tired, hungry, or needed to be changed, but that's where his knowledge stopped. The rest was like Greek and thoughts of him doing something catastrophically wrong were very prominent. 

 

He wasn't sure who to ask either, there weren't many parents he knew and even fewer ones he felt comfortable asking for advice. Gently, as to not wake the twins, he sat down sat back on the couch. The reports Miller Sr had dropped off-  _ that’s it-  _ David Miller was the closest thing to a best bud he had, not to mention an amazing father. If there was anyone he felt comfortable discussing his parenting woes, it was David Miller.

 

He set Avery down first, mindful of how close the fabric was to her tiny mouth. Addison fussed momentarily at being let out of her father’s arms. Her tiny pink face scrunching, a cry almost passing her lips before he soothed her back to sleep. 

 

He padded over and picked up the radio, tuning it to the guard towers station where he knew David would be for his shift. “David, are you free for a moment I have some uh….something I'd like to discuss.” 

 

“Of course…..is everything alright, sir?” There’s a worried twinge to his voice and Marcus feels a stab of momentary guilt for keeping him in the dark.  _ It’s only for a bit,  _ he reminds himself, telling Miller to knock very quietly when he arrives. 

 

*******

 

It’s a struggle, opening the door with both girls’s in his arms but the smile that grows on David’s face at seeing the camp’s newest members is worth it. Unsure of how to ask what he needs to ask Marcus simply blurts. “ _ I don’t know how to do this,” _ just as the door closes behind him. “Sir?” Miller cocks his head, completely unsure of what was going on. Marcus looks between his daughters, repeating his words. David looks between the two sleeping children himself, the peaceful content looks on their face’s. “You seem to be doing just fine on your own.”

 

“They’re sleeping that’s easy, but aside from making sure they’re breathing I’m clueless.” 

 

“And you’re asking for  _ my _ help?” Marcus nods, rocking Addison gently as she fuses in his arm. Gently, David takes Avery into his own arms. The girl looks up at him with wide brown eyes, unsure of the new face before her. “I see you got the hang of wrapping them, I struggled doing that with Nate for months. He was always so squirmy.” Marcus chuckles, running the side of his finger down the side of Addison's soft, pink cheek. “I stand by my earlier statement, you seem to be doing just fine.”

 

“Just a few pointers, I can't mess this up.” David nods, smiling at the soft, adoring look o n the Chancellor's face.

 

*******

 

Abby watches through lidded eyes as Marcus and David chat quietly, rocking the girls slowly. David is telling a story she can't quite hear but the words make Marcus smile in wonder while stroking the soft, dark hair on Avery's head. It's a beautiful sight, the way his eyes light up with every smile, cry, and sigh their children make. Something she'd happily watch forever….if her growling stomach didn't announce the fact she was awake for her. Miller takes one look between the couple, their children, and the door before politely excusing himself. 

 

Marcus sets both girls down in the crib before sliding into bed next to her. “Hi,” he whispered, kissing the crown of her head. She leaned up, capturing his lips softly. His hands gently card through her hair, clumsily undoing the knots.“Hi,” she smiled back, stroking the scruff on his jaw. “How are they?”

 

“Mmmn, they sleep,  _ a lot. _ Kinda like you,” he jokes, poking her on the nose. She swats his hand away, giving him a powerless glare. Marcus laughs, covering her mouth with his. Another growl of her stomach interrupts the kiss. “And that’s my cue to go grab dinner.” She made a noise of protest when he tried to disentangle himself from her, after all the last time she let him out of her sights he was gone for nearly two weeks and ended up in Earth’s first car crash in 97 years. “Abby….aren’t you starving?” He had that worried look on his face, the one that he always wore when she did something out of sorts. Being clingy happened to be one of those things. Rationally, she knew they were safe inside of camp, but she didn’t like the thought of being separated from any part of her family even just a little bit. Her stomach growled again, and Marcus gave her another look, this time pleading that she’d let him take care of her. He leaves with one last kiss, promising to be back as soon as he can. The door shuts and she slips out of bed, her feet landing on the cool metal softly. She looks fondly at her  _ daughters, _ both of them, _ this isn’t something she could have ever predicted. _ She had Clarke,  _ oh god how she loved Clarke. _ Exactly as she still does, but the newest additions to her ever growing Earth family struck a different chord. Something new, something powerful. _ They were the start of a better future. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If things go to plan and I get my muse back the next chapters will be the Delinquent fam interacting with the newest Kane's (Plus Kabby, bc you can't not have them)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will start the moments with the delinquents where they all interact with the Kane twins. With a few possible Kabby focused interruptions, today's one is pure sibling love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this took me almost two weeks to update but I have some _stuff_ going on that made it impossible to write. 11 days (12 or more if you're in my timezone) later, it's finally here. My apologies.

For two people who looked exactly the same, they were very different. Avery needed to be rocked for at least half an hour before sleeping. Addison refused to sleep unless she was wrapped in one of her father’s shirts (the more it smelled like him, the quicker she drifted off) and cradled against her mother’s chest. Neither of them ever get up at the same time. Not to mention paternity leave for Chancellor’s didn’t really exist. Now with the start of moving their people into their new home, Marcus’ “spare” time was shrinking and shrinking. Down to the few hours of sleep, he could get and helping when the twins threatened to wake the world with their cries in the dead of night. It wasn’t ideal, but as always,  _ they made do. _

Until they didn’t. Until Abby was at witts end, spacy and permanently exhausted. Until Marcus could barely stand more than a few minutes and walked and talked like the dead. Because neither of them was actually prepared for  _ two _ little ones. They wouldn’t trade them for the world but that didn’t make it any easier.

“You guys need a break,” Clarke announces, watching her mother swaddle Avery with zombie-like movements. “Easier said than done,” Marcus says, rocking Addison as he tries to catch up on supply reports. “Let me take care of the girls for a while, I’ve barely gotten to see them and it looks like you guys haven’t seen a pillow in days.” They both groan quietly, any talk of sleep making their eyelids heavier and bodies achier.  “It was a serious offer, Lexa and I can take care of them perfectly fine for a few hours.” Abby trusts Clarke, she really does, the commander too but even as a very skilled parent these girls have nearly knocked her on her ass and she doesn’t want anything to happen to anyone. Then she looks at Clarke, and the pleading look in her eyes, and sees the sister that just wants to spend time with her siblings and she caves.”Alright, you’re right. We need a break and you deserve time with your sisters.” Clarke beamed, pulling her mother into a tight embrace. Abby wrapped her arms around her, smiling into her neck. “I love you, Clarke. Always.” Clarke pulls back, wide smile still firmly on her face. “I love you too mom.” 

*******

“ _ Klark _ , I’m not sure I’m qualified to take care of _yongon_.” Clarke looked back at Lexa, taking in the nervous expression and the way she fidgeted on the spot. So unlike her normal self. “You train the _natblidas_ , that counts for something,” she replies, cradling Addison to her chest. She stood rooted to the spot still, glancing between Clarke and the other pink bundle in the handcrafted cradle. Clarke coos at her sister, making her giggle and reach up at her with tiny hands. “ _Meizen_ , come here. They’re not going to hurt you,” Clarke said softly, moving to sit on the couch. Lexa followed, sitting down next to her and staring hesitantly at the tiny child. “She’s so small,” whispered Lexa, leaning in a bit closer as the tiny creature made happy noises. “You want to hold her?” 

“Hodnes, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Clarke frowned, not a sad one, more confusion, and questioning. Like she was trying to figure what was wrong with just her eyes. “Why not, Lex?”

“What if I hurt her, she looks so fragile, so  _ breakable.” _ The blonde chuckled, placing her hand on the Lexa’s. “You’re not going to break her. I promise.” With that, the tiny person was set in her arms, squirmy and heavier than she expected. Her arms molded to the child’s body, cradling her dark-haired head with a tender softness, supporting the rest of her on her forearms. Lexa felt the cushions dip beside her, Avery was now in Clarke’s arms. The tiny thing was fast asleep. “I see they didn’t use the blanket Trikru gifted,” she observed with mock hurt. “Kane said something about it just not being fair, I don’t know,” Clarke said, stroking Avery’s cheek with her thumb. “You know, I never thought I’d have this,” Clarke breathed, so low and soft it almost didn’t reach Lexa’s ears.”What do you mean?”

“Back on the Ark, families could only have one child, if you broke that law you were killed and the child got locked up. Siblings wasn’t a word people got to use in anything more than dreams.” Lexa reached a hand over, twining her and Clarke’s fingers together. “You are not in space anymore, Meizen. Down here, family knows no bounds.” Blue looked to green in a soft expression before looking back at her tiny sister, stroking the thin dark hair on top of her head.

*******

She woke up with sweat sticking to her skin and Marcus’ firm chest under her body, an ache in her bones that had nothing to do with exhaustion but sleeping so deeply she hadn't moved since her body had hit the mattress. (Well since Marcus had hit the mattress and she landed on top of him.) Her hair was everywhere, she desperately needed a shower and there was a spot of moisture on Marcus’ chest that told her she may have drooled on him a bit. All in all, she felt good. Great even, more rested than she had in weeks. 

She’d woken up peacefully, by the natural timer in her body that told her when she’d slept enough and needed to get on with her tasks; so she figured Marcus deserved the same pleasant wake-up, delivered by yours truly. 

She kissed his forehead first, trailing a path down his nose, leaving a soft press against his lips before moving to suck at his pulse point gently. Kissing over the soft skin open-mouthed, feeling him stir under her. She swiped her tongue over his collarbone, over his Adam's apple. Moving so she could tug at his earlobe with her teeth until she felt it. The pressure of his hands on her waist, holding her in place. “Good morning,” she whispered, sitting up to look at him. “Yes, very good morning,” he said, leaning up to kiss her softly. She allowed him a few more moments before rolling off him to slip her boots back on. “Come on, let’s go see our girls.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been having MASSIVE Blake Sibling feels and this was the result. Enjoy !

This wasn't something he really ever expected to be doing again, but this is something _ she  _ had secretly longed for. 

 

Not of her own no. Octavia Blake did not see herself becoming a mother, at least not right now. Nor did Bellamy see himself being entrusted to care for the tiny infant lives he now held in his arms. 

 

“Be good you two,” Marcus said, a red-stained rag over his mouth, from the other side of the corridor. 

 

There had been an outbreak of the blood sickness they'd been attacked with when the dropship first landed. Medical was beyond full and people were now just milling around the ark waiting to get better. Although the commander had assured them it wasn't an attack nearly all the camp had been infected. 

 

Except, of course, Bellamy and Octavia who had developed immunity in one way or another. “Come on O, we need to get them inside,” he said, shooting one last glance at Kane as he trudged back towards medical, coughing. “Bell, he'll be okay,” she said softly, shutting the door and bouncing Addison lightly up and down. “I know, we just lost a lot of people last time this happened.” Avery whimpered a little in his arms and Octavia frowned. “Abby says everyone will be fine with the antibiotics they brought back from Mount Weather. Now cheer up, your upsetting the baby.” 

 

“That's not how it works, O,” Bellamy laughs, making her arch a brow. “Yes it is, that's why Trikru children are raised in separate camps from the warriors. So that the bad energy doesn't harm their spirit.”

 

“Right,” he says, rolling his eyes good-naturedly. If it weren't for the child in her arms she would've definitely punched him in the shoulder by now. “When did Kane say the last time they ate was?” Octavia asks, stroking the soft dark hair on Addison's tiny head. “They'll tell us when they're hungry.”

 

“What do you mean  _ they'll tell us when they're hungry _ Bell. They can't talk.” Bellamy laughs, giving his sister a  _ no shit _ look. “Yeah, but they can cry. Then you just try a bunch of different stuff until they stop. At least until you learn what each cry means.” Octavia scoffs, setting Addison on her back to rewrap the blanket around her. “Geez Bell, if you know all this stuff about babies why didn't you tell Kane all this when he was losing his damn mind?” 

 

Bellamy shrugs, looking down at Avery with a.pensive expression. “I don't know, I figured he didn't want someone half his age telling him how to take care of his kids.”

 

“I’m pretty sure that’s the exact opposite of what he feels, Bell. He clearly trusts you and that’s what you do with people you trust. You ask for help,” she says with a soft look to which he just cocks his head. “Then why didn’t he ask Abby?”

 

“Because it’s  _ Kane _ you doof. Somehow he still thought if his  _ wife _ found out he didn’t know the secrets to being a perfect father she’d hate him for it.”

 

“That makes-” Bellamy starts. “No sense,  _ I know,”  _ Octavia finishes effectively ending the topic of conversation.  “Enough sadness, we’ve got two adorable babies with us who deserve some tickles.”

 

***

 

He didn’t know it was possible for a person to feel this sick, and he’d been sick more times than he could count. (His er…. _ aversion _ to needles had led to many missed vaccines.) His body ached and his head pounded. No to mention the blood, it scared him how much had been coughed up, but that wasn’t his biggest fear.

 

No, his biggest fear lies with the smallest of his people.  _ His children, _ no matter how many locked doors or quarantine procedures he and Abby put them behind he still felt as if they’d get sick. 

 

“Marcus honey you need to lie down,” Abby urged, using hands on his chest to make him lie flat. She was lucky and hadn’t shown any symptoms, something he was incredibly grateful for. He made a weak noise of protest as she wiped a cool rag across his forehead. “They’ll be fine, they’re strong like their father,” she whispered, hands carding through his sweat-sheened hair. “How can you be sure?”

 

“Because we’ve taken every precaution, no one who even has the sniffles has been near them since before this even started, and I’ve left some safe antibiotics with Bellamy for them.” He nods, twining their fingers together and letting his head fall softly back. Sleep overcoming him quickly.

 

*******

 

“The last time I held a baby it was you,” He says with a smile, Addison sleeping comfortably on his chest. “You’re not technically  _ holding  _ her Bell.” He reaches out an arm to smack her leg but she dodges just in time. “You know what I mean. The last time I did this it was  _ you  _ and I was terrified.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I was six years old and entrusted with this tiny life. You were so small and so fragile, I couldn’t help it. You were  _ my _ sister, _ my _ responsibility, and that scared the hell out of six year old me, but you were no  _ are _ the best thing that ever happened to me,” he finishes with a watery smile that Octavia reflects. Avery lets out a whimper, tiny face scrunching up in a distressed cry. Octavia rocks her gently, patting her back and trying to make her laugh but she continues to cry. “Give her your finger,” Bellamy says with a nostalgic grin. “What? That can’t be clean?”

 

“Just trust me O,” he urges, watching as Avery begins to gently suckle on Octavia’s finger. Silencing her cries. “I told you so,” he adds cheekily, dodging the good-natured smack she sends his way.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re almost home.” Abby made a small excited squeak, pressing an appreciative peck against Marcus’ lips. Then cuddling back up to him and slowly falling asleep. 
> 
> They were almost home, and boy was he ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Would you look at that, I picked up a plot again and now it's time for me to cry about how much I loved you all because....
> 
>  **WE BROKE 3k VIEWS** This has become my most viewed/highly rated story and I'm so glad you guys enjoy it so much. My heart does happy flutters whenever I see your love and support and I can't thank you all enough.

The exodus of the sky people to the bunker was a momentous task and in the wake of the breakout of illness, it was even harder. The chancellors were being pulled in every direction possible. It was all hands on deck for nearly 23 hours a day in the week of preparation. It didn’t leave much time for family  _ or sleep.  _

 

Still, Marcus was anxious to be able to move his family into their new home and to get the rest of their people into a more workable settlement. His head was filled with daydreams of watching his girls grow up, playing in the forests surrounding the bunker. Sleeping under the stars and learning all about life before the ground. Drawing and laughing in the peace that had fallen over the once warring planet. 

 

These fanciful wanderings made his concentration less than present but made perfect stories to whisper to his children as he rocked them to sleep in the few hours he got to be with them a day. They’d stare up at them with their deep chocolate eyes, full of life and love, as he stood in front of the window and told them every story he could think of. His personal favorite though, the one that never failed to make either girl’s face light up in joy and sometimes a bright bubbly laugh, was that of their mother’s first look at Earth. He loves describing the wonder and shock and awe on her face. It’s not the  _ exact _ moment he realized he was in love with her, but it had somehow made him fall even harder. The sparkle in her eyes and the tiny joyous quiver in her voice were intoxicating. Filling his veins with a heady rush of  _ hope.  _

 

Yes, Abby’s first moments on Earth were his favorite to relieve, but  _ hers _ were different. Hers was an ever-growing list of her daughters and Marcus. Specifically, the way they all blended into one perfect family. Marcus was so tender with Avery and Addison, so attentive and nurturing. Always jumping bolt awake to comfort them at even the slightest whimper. He loved to hold them and watch them smile as they recognized the sound of his voice. He loved to talk to them and make them laugh, he just loved  _ them.  _ Then there was Clarke, who Abby still dearly missed whenever she was away, who Marcus knew wasn’t  _ his _ daughter but he loved her much the same. Finally, there was Clarke and her siblings. Clarke  _ adored _ her sisters and spoiled them whenever she could, bringing toys and handcrafted clothes back from Polis whenever she could. When the weather (and time) permitted, Clarke and Marcus would take the girls out of the station and into the sun. Rocking them and letting them experience the natural beauty of Earth. Abby would watch the scene from the outskirts for just a little bit, letting the warm bubbling feelings fill her chest before Marcus looked at her from across camp. Beckoning her over with just his eyes until she joined them. It went without saying that Avery and Addison were the pride and joy of the entire camp and everyone had at least one story to share about (or with) them. 

 

This was the reason that it was voted that the first family of Arkadia (a term someone had coined after reading an old Earth government textbook) were to be the first to settle into the Sky People’s new home. Which is why that once inventory had been finished, reports had been read and arrangements made. Mr. & Mrs. Kane striped the Chancellor’s quarters of their belonging. Packed them in a rover and drove off with their small contingent. 

 

They’d been graced with good weather, the rains of summer drying out and turning into the chill of fall winds weeks before their departure. Now the air was sharp and crisp with just enough bite for jackets and red cheeks but not yet cold enough for snow. Something Marcus couldn’t decide if he was disappointed or pleased about. It would be their first winter and he wanted to be able to experience it with his wife and daughters by his side, preferably not cooped up in the rover. 

 

Abby cuddled up to his side, a blanket wrapped around her and Avery while he had Addison tucked comfortably in his coat. “I’m excited, Marcus,” she whispered softly, rubbing the cold tip of her nose on his neck. “We’re going to have a home,  _ a house, _ Marcus. Not like the ark, and not like Alpha station. We’re going to have a kitchen and bedrooms like back before the bombs. Aren’t you excited, Marcus?” She sighed a little dreamily and it makes his heart flip. “Course I am, but watching you be excited is plenty expression for me.” She smacked his arm, careful not to disturb Addison. “You’re such an overly-romantic dork.”

 

“You haven’t seen anything, darling. I’ve already selected what poetry I’m going to read to you every night,” Marcus said in a voice dopey enough, but she had a sinking (but pleasant) feeling he really  _ had _ picked out poetry for her. “Will you be reading poetry to the girls too?” He smiles wryly, resting a hand on her thigh. “Not the same verses, but yes, definitely.” Her snarky reply was cut off by the static of the radio. “We’re only a few hours out,” Miller said from the front seat. “You’re almost home.” Abby made a small excited squeak, pressing an appreciative peck against Marcus’ lips. Then cuddling back up to him and slowly falling asleep.    
  


They were almost home, and boy was he ready. 


	16. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your father would be so proud of you Marcus, they both would be so proud of you.” He didn’t say anything, just wrapped his arms tighter around her, nuzzling into her neck. “Welcome home, Marcus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is. The end of what I wrote on a whim and finished with passion. Thank you, X.

It felt different. These were very much like the walls of the ark, cold and gray, but it didn’t feel like a prison. He didn’t feel trapped even thousands of feet below the surface. Maybe it was the fact he could leave anytime he wanted and wouldn’t be stepping out into space. He doubted it though. It was because he felt content like he never had before, he had a family and he was happy. He hadn’t been happy on the Ark, not really. He felt more sedentary on the Ark than anything, he had had a purpose but a hollow one at best.

These walls, gray and cold as they were, had a different life to them. They lacked the burned of survival, the echoes of ghosts and the burn of loss. They didn’t bear marks of 97 years of grief and hardship. These walls bleed hope. 

Abby and the girls were still in the rover, sleeping peacefully in the backseat. He had a few things he wanted to do before bringing them in. Smiling, he slips the backpack carefully off his shoulder, pushing open the door to his family’s home. 

*******

A rush of cold air wakes her. Brisk and alive and breathing giddy excitement back into her bones. She would’ve scolded him for not waking her as soon as they got there if it weren’t for the radiant smile on his face. She gave one back, reaching up to stroke down the side of his face. “You ready?” She nods, helping situate Avery in his arms, taking Addison in her own. He takes her hand and guides her to the bunker door, pressing a kiss on her knuckles. “I can’t believe we’re here,” He says in a way that makes her think he means more than physically. ”We’ve come a long way. Grown, changed and I wouldn’t do any of it over.” He sniffles and wipes his nose with his sleeve, leaning down to kiss her temple. “Come on, let’s go before I start crying.” 

They descended into the bunker in peaceful silence, soft smiles on all four of their faces. Marcus led her down a maze of hallways filled with different doors and rooms, ones he had yet to explore even himself until they stopped at a door with a small plaque on above the keypad. 

_ Kane Family _

It was etched into a piece of scrap. Beautifully detailed and done in intricate lettering. “You made this?” she asked, running her hand over the metal. “That’s only the beginning," and then he pushed open the door. It was nothing like she expected. 

The walls were stone, gray and cold to the touch but the ceiling was painted like the night sky. Thousands of tiny glowing dots illuminated its surface, blues purples, and blacks making it seem like she really was gazing at the universe. It was breathtaking. “Did you…”

“I had a little help,” he says softly, looking down at Avery softly. “We grew up with the stars and I wanted them to as well. There’s something magical about them when you’re a kid, I didn’t want them to miss it.” He takes a deep shaky breath and blows it out slowly, looking at her with his own set of stars in his eyes. “It’s incredible.” 

“It’s not over. There are still a few more surprises.” Marcus’ heart flutters at the excited gasp that escapes her. “Come on, I want to show you the girls’ room first.” 

Until now the twins had slept directly on their parent’s chests. Something that had taken time to get used to and didn’t allow either of them much sleep but it was the only way either of them could be assured nothing would happen. As much as Marcus loved that, and he did, he knew that for all of their sanity’s. Avery and Addison needed their own space and their own beds. It had taken a lot of searching, cursing, and multiple bruises to do it but he managed to find and assemble two cribs. Then, with the grudging help of Bellamy who politely reminding him he was a giant dork, he painted the walls in a soft purple. Making the room seem warm, inviting, and soft as the plush carpet covering the floor. There was even a small glass pane fitted with lights to mimic rising and setting suns. 

Abby took it all in slowly, running her hands along the walls, fingertips skimming the wood of the cribs. The entire room looked like something that could only exist before the bombs but here it was. “Will you ever stop surprising me,” she said quietly, cupping his chin her hand. “If you look like that whenever I do.  _ Never. _ ” 

“When did you get to be such a lovey-dovey dork.” 

“When you said I’d get to be your lovey-dovey dork for the rest of our lives,” He smiled making different faces until Avery giggled in his arms. “Your daddy’s silly isn’t he?” Abby cooed to Addison, setting her down in the crib with her name printed in swirling navy letters. “The silliest,” Marcus whispered, doing the same with Avery. He flicked off the lights and slid the door closed softly, feeling Abby wrap her arms around him from behind. Her chin resting in the middle of his back. “Got any more surprises left?” 

“Always,” He said, printing a kiss on the crown of her hand and wrapping an arm around her waist. “You never cease to amaze me so I’m just trying to keep up.” She laughs, leaning her head on his chest as he stops at the door at the far end of the hallway. “Close your eyes.”

“ _ Marcus _ .," She warns. Abby trusts him of course, it’s just with all of the things he seems to have cooked up she's not sure what else he could possibly think of. “ _ Please,” _ he begs in that tone she always had a problem resisting. (It usually involved cuddling and lots of kisses which was hard to be opposed to.) “Fine.” She grabbed his hand and placed it over her eyes, feeling the other one rest on her arm to guide her into the room. “Now I’m not exactly sure how you didn’t catch this, or how one of the kids didn’t spill the secret. They weren’t exactly sneaky or tight-lipped by any means but somehow they pulled it off. There a little blurry and not the always the best angles but I think it gives them character. I just hope you like them.” Abby felt him turn her, facing her towards something. His hand fell away and her eyes opened, all the breath leaving her lungs. There were so many of them, framed  _ photographs.  _ Some of just her, some of the delinquents, some of her, Marcus, and the girls. There were pictures of the first time Clarke held her sisters and even one of just Marcus. His head thrown back in a deep laugh.    
  
“I wasn’t particularly interested in putting that one up there but Raven demanded it otherwise she wouldn’t help me with the others,” he said, trailing off when she just continued staring. “Marcus how on Earth did you get a  _ camera?” _

“Mount Weather, I think they were using it to document crop progress. Engineering’s still working on a way to make more but as of now the only one in working order is in my backpack.” She threw her arms around him, knocking him back as her lips pressed against his. He kissed her gently, concentrating all the feelings swirling in his chest into the way his lips moved against hers. “Thank you, they’re beautiful Marcus,” she gasped, hugging him even tighter. He hadn’t seen Abby this light and carefree in a long time. She seemed truly at peace and being a part of that was something he would cherish forever.

*******

That night she insisted they sleep on the couch under the mural. Her back was to his chest, head laying in the crook of his neck as they both looked up at the scene. “We had one of these in our quarters,” He breathed, the sound of his voice startling her just a little after so long in silence. “We grew up in the stars but I slept under a mural just like this my whole childhood. She told me my father started painting it right after he found out about me. She said it took him almost the whole nine months, he had to keep trading his rations and work shifts to get the paints and brushes but he never stopped working. He wanted it to be perfect.” She reached back and threaded a hand through his hair, stroking it in soothing patterns. Abby knew how much his father’s death had hurt him, he’d been young and only just learning about how cruel the world really was. Losing his father on top of it had only increased the burden. “Your father would be so proud of you Marcus, they both would be  _ so _ proud of you.” He didn’t say anything, just wrapped his arms tighter around her, nuzzling into her neck. “Welcome home, Marcus.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End?   
> Yes, the end. It's over and I think I might be the saddest one of all but I'm happy to have written this. As I stated, in the beginning, I wrote this one a whim, originally this was meant to die in my drafts, forever unpublished but thanks to a bad streak of muse and a little bit of magic a couple hundred words turned into this. A sweet happy little wonderland with our beautiful OTP and their kiddos. All of them. 
> 
> Will I continue this? One shots with the girls? Stories about life in the bunker and all those things Marcus said he wanted to build? Shenanigans with the cameras Raven will undoubtedly distribute. In a sentence: _I don't know._
> 
> Thank you for taking this journey with me and giving me so much positive feedback. I love you all more than can be imagined.


End file.
